untouchables
by NikkiandNathy
Summary: "untouchables" a story written between two best-friends out of boredom.  we hope you like it! please review, give us feedback, favorite and OF COURSE comments are lovely :  find out what happens in "Untouchables"  Nikki and Nathy :
1. Chapter 1

**~untouchable~**

**~prolouge~**

She walked down the street, everyone stopped and stared, who wouldnt? her magnificent red hair caught everyone's attention. Her dark mysterious blue eyes pierced into her surroundings. Her full red pouty lips were so kissable. Where would such a beautiful women be heading to? probably off to an expensive dinner, maybe a photoshoot for an important fashion company, but if you look closely, like, really looked at her, you'd see a worried face. you'd see that drop of sweat rolling down her porcelain face. She kept a quick pose, as if she would break into a run any minute. Her lips were frowning and her eyes were narrowed. As everyone stared, everyone wondered, where this mysterious girl was going, as she dissapeared behind a building no one noticed her reaching into her bag. If everyone wouldnt have been distracted by her beauty,then maybe they would have heard the gunshots.

**Thats pretty much it, we promise it gets better, its an oringinal story created out of boredom. we hope you like it! please review, give us feedback, favorite and OF COURSE comments are lovely :) find out what happens in "Untouchables"**

**Nikki3 and Nathy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one **

" I would catch a grenade for you! ", sang Kiara loudly while skipping down the street.

"Isnt it ironic how your most likely the one throwing it, not catching it?", Nicole said smiling, as she tried to keep up with her.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Funny", she said. Nicole laughed in response and smirked slightly.

Nicole and Kiara were walking down 4th st, on their way to 5th avenue, to meet up with Drake. Kiara had an angry scowl on her face.

"Remind me again why _I _have to go see Drake? You know how I feel about him", she sighed, " Can't you give a girl a break?". Nicole simply shrugged as they entered the small deserted coffee saw Drake sitting in an empty booth near the back. Drake eagerly waved his arm up in the air when he noticed the girls had walked in. When his gaze landed on Kiara, his arm dropped slowly onto the table. He had a small frown on his face. Hedefinitely wasn't expecting to see Kiara there with Nicole.

Nicole grabbed Kiara's arm and started dragging her across the coffee shop's stained floor. Nicole planted a kiss on his cheek before Kiara and her sat across from him.

" Hello darling how have you been?", Nicole asked. Drake laughed quietly.

"Nicole we saw each other an hour ago", he replied.

Nicole laughed and soon Drake joined her. Kiara shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Actually", he said, " Kazandra has been stalking me lately. I think I'm her new obsession".

" Conceitedmuch?", Kiara mumbled. Drake looked down frowning. Nicole kicked Kiara from under the table.

"Chill out", she whispered to Kiara. Kiara frowned but listened to Nicole obediently. After an awkward few moments, Kiara slammed her fists onto the table, causing Drake and Nicole to both jump in surprise.

"You know what?", she said.

Nicole rolled her eyes, here we go again, she thought.

" Im going to go now. I'm not having a fun time, he's not having a good time, don't let me ruin your fun", Kiara muttered, "I have better things to do anyways. And with that she angrily stood from her seat and made her way towards the exit, of course not without slamming it shut.

" Well that was. Um. ", Drake said, not finding the right words to say.

"Awkward?", Nicole guessed.

" You could say that", he said, " Look I'm sorry for causing this. I should have asked you when you were alone. Not with Kiara and-

Nicole cut him off. " Don't sweat it. She'll forget soon enough. You know how she is.

He shrugged. " Anyways. The reason were here", Drake looked around the empty coffee shop, as if expecting someone to be there hearing them. " I did my research. Turns out Napewer has lots of connections. With the mob.

Nicole took a deep breath. She knew they couldn't get involved with the mob. No matter how much money was involved.

" The job is over then", she said. Drake opened his mouth to speak but she held a hand silencing him. " I said no. You know what happen to the...others.", she said quietly looking down.

Drake tried reasoning with her. " But Nicole, you know that were not them. We can overpower the mob".

Nicole clenched her fists, " Drake. My final decision is no. We don't get involved with the mob.

Drake sighed knowing that there was no point in reasoning with her. " Well what do we do now".

Nicole frowned. What could they do? They had spent months keeping tabs on Napewer and now they had nothing. There was no job, meaning no money.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Nicole spoke. " I'll talk to the boss. We'll see what we will do then".

Drake nodded. He looked down at his watch. "Shit! Its already noon! ", he yelled. " I was suppose to go to Central Park half an hour ago!, Drake hurriedly put on his hoodie and took out his wallet to pay for his coffee.

Nicole smiled widely, " When will I ever meet this mystery girl. What was her name again?". Nicole put her hand under chin as to pretended to remember her name. " Oh wasn't it Alex?", she smirked widely as she saw Drake blush madly.

Drake slammed the money onto the table and made a dash for the door. Nicole laughed before leaving the shop herself. As she opened the door a gust of wind hit her. She looked up at the tall buildings. New York City. It was her home. She wouldn't change her life for anything in the world.

She looked out at the busy streets of Manhattan. She wasn't quite ready to head back to the apartment. Nicole started walking down the street. Her red hair stood out in the crowd. She sighed and pondered the thought of what to do next.

**Well thats a wrap find out what happens next on "the untouchables" favorite, comment, and add us to your fave authors :) ****~nikki and nathy :)**


End file.
